The Fox and the Fire Princess
by Kyuubi16
Summary: AU Fic based off my other one Celestial and Elemental Avatar. What if Azula was evil and went crazy like in Cannon. What if Naruto visited her wanting to take away her pain? NarutoxAzula. Mentions of Maiko. Contains spoilers for the other story.


The Fox and the Fire Princess  
0  
NarutoxAzula  
0

0  
Story Start  
0

The War had ended and the fire nation lost. Naruto had decided to remain in the Fire Nation to look after his son. It was weird calling him that...his son. It was a tryst more then anything and he was born from it. His son was quite upset to learn the truth say to least. He demanded to know why Naruto wasn't there but the blond couldn't give an answer. Though the issues were resolved during the end of the war.

Naruto found himself becoming a guard at the fire nation prison. He fell for one of his worst enemies. Azula, Ozai's brainwashed daughter. She was just so full of pain and sadness. She was just so broken that Naruto couldn't help but want to reach out to her and healed her heart. He never had a father, but to have had a monster like that as one. He wasn't sure just how much damage the girl went through mentally and emotionally.

Somehow he had healed her heart. Then they started an intimate relationship and she got pregnant. Surprisingly enough Ursa was more then understanding. Whatever love that was between her and Naruto had faded with time. It was Zuko who made a big deal about it. Shouts of half brother-cousins, and fox babies, something else about therapy as well. Zuko now was drunk for the better amount of at least half the day from the day he learned about it. The whole thing started four years ago.

''_Hey dad, what brings you here?'' The Fire Lord asked from this throne. He had sent his disciples and advisors out so the two of them can talk._

_''What? All of a sudden you're a fire lord and you don't need me?'' Naruto asked with mock sadness._

_Zuko chuckled, "No it's just I thought you would be with mom.''_

_''I thought so too...but time has changed the both of us. I'm not quite sure, but the feelings between us has faded. Hey, you think you can get your old man a job at that place for insane and dangerous fire nation prisoners.''_

_'''Why?''_

_''Just no reason...I'm bored and I have nothing better to do...keep an eye on the crazies though seems fun.''_

_''It's about Azula isn't it?''_

_''What? No...well...she is your sister and Ursa's daughter...maybe I can help.''_

_''Geeze you're worst then Aang.''_

_''I resent that...but will you.''_

_''Fine...but if something happens and mom asks I didn't know a thing about it.''_

_''Definitely my child.'' Naruto remarked with a groan._

''Bananas...Orange Juice...Lima beans...now that's just gross,'' Sokka said as Naruto handed him the list Azula gave him with the word need on the top in bold.

''Yep...little sucker inside of her kicking like crazy...three months and three weeks of age...will be born any day now.''

''Uh...I think you're missing about six months dude.''

''Not really...children with demonic essence are born much sooner. Four months is about the usual norm.''

_Naruto remembered after talking with the doctor and being escorted by one of the cute young lady guards with a tight ass who was almost a dead ringer for Song. What he saw when he got to his destination shocked him. Azula was chained to the wall but not only that looked horrid. Unwashed and raggedy looking._

_''Azula...'' He called out to her as she opened her eyes._

_''You!'' The word was filled with much hate and contempt._

_'''Yeah...hey...''_

_''GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!'' She started screaming and crying hysterically._

_Naruto moved over to her and put his hands on both sides of her head. ''AZULA! Calm down...it's me Naruto. I'm real...ok I'm real.'' He couldn't believe this was how she was treated. True she was viciousness and without a doubt a hard-core bitch but still._

_The bags under her eyes, her pale skin, not to mention she looked grossly under weight._

_Naruto softly caressed her cheek. ''It's not in you're head.''_

_''YES IT IS! No one ever comes to see me...no one...you're no real...no one cares...everyone hates me! Everyone wants me to die! Kill me! End my misery!''_

_Naruto smacked her, hard, bringing her out of her crazed state._

_''Look at you...pathetic...what happened to the Azula who tried to blast my damn dick off with a Lightning bolt when I accidentally wondered onto her bathing one day. What happened to the cut throat fighter that always maintained control? People do care about you...You're uncle, you're mother, you're brother. They all love you...''_

_''Then why aren't they here! If they cared they would be here...''_

_''I'm here...isn't that something?''_

_''...''_

_''You're not alone Azula...''_

Naruto walked in with the food seeing Azula had put the clones he left behind to work. They were all massaging some part of her body. ''About time you got here. I need sustenance. This is 'your' child I'm carrying by the way. You would think you would have been in haste to get the food. Do you want us to starve? Don't you care about this baby!''

''Alright, alright calm down.''

Suddenly a facial expression changed to one of fear. ''I'm sorry...please don't leave me.'' She started to tear up. _Talking about going from angry to sad in less then sixty seconds._

_Mood swings are a muther fucker. Especially the demonic ones._ Naruto could honestly say the only time he felt for Ozai was the duration of Ursa's pregnancy. Though the extra five months of making him suffer while they hid the four month birth with illusions truly was nothing short of marvelous.

''I'm not going to leave you...if I was going to I would have a long time ago. Trust me.''

_Naruto had visited her again but only to receive a head-butt to the chest. ''Ok...that was uncalled for?''_

_''Ok...you're real...that or I have a concussion.''_

_''You head-butted a person who could take a direct shot to head a metal sphere hurled by Toph. Of course you could get a damn concussion doing that.''_

_''When I get out of here I'm going to castrate you with fire bending.''_

_''What? Why? I'm not the one that took you down...Katara did it not me.''_

_''She's next...but you have to suffer first. I hate you most...tricky bastard trying to seduce me in the middle of battle. Have you no shame?''_

_''Ask anyone...it's pretty clear I have no shame what so ever!'' He said with a grin._

_"Why are you here?"_

_''I just wanted to visit you. I mean I even have a guard under henge to look after you.''_

_''Huh...that explains the extra food and that one guy no longer harassing me.'_

_''He won't be harassing you or any woman again for that matter.''_

_''Why? Why are you helping me?''_

_''I did because I care...''_

_''No! YOU DON'T! NO ONE DOES! GO AWAY! I WANT TO BURN A WHOLE THROUGH YOUR HEAD!''_

_''...Wow...now that's disturbing...I'll just think I'll leave now.''_

_''DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! GET BACK HERE AND TURN AROUND SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!''_

''Oh yeah, but how could you not love me. The most beautiful woman in the Fire Nation, no the world,'' She said haughtily.

''Maybe, but not the most sane that's for sure,'' Naruto murmured.

'I heard that!''

_''Come on...I keep coming to visit you and I'm not here to take anything from you. Hasn't that proved by now I'm trying to befriend you?''_

_''I SHOT YOU! IN THE ASS WITH LIGHTNING! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WHAT TRY TO BEFRIEND SOMEONE WHO DID THAT!''_

_''...Well damn...you got me there...''_

_Azula started crying again._

_''Come on you crazy chick...can't you go one visit without crying?''_

_She started to cry harder._

_**'Right...insult the crazy chick. Smooth move major dumbass.'** _

_Naruto lifted up her head. He knew the chances of what he was about to do had a low success rate. They did have a high murder-suicide rate though._

_''Azula, you beautiful and majestic creature you. Inside of you're heart beats a powerful woman that would drive a guy like me wild. Retain your insanity and come back to me...even if it just as my friend...come back me.''_

_She started to turn red and look woozy. ''I don't feel so...Bleeh!"'_

_''Oh what the fuck!'' She puked on him. ''Did you just get sick because...no way in hell...YOU CRAZY ASS...'' Naruto stopped. He had used the taboo C-word. ''Azula I.''_

_''GET OUT OF HERE FUCKER! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITTY! LEAVE ME ALONE!''_

_''I'm sorry...I guess some people can't be helped.'' Naruto said as he turned to the door and leave. His voice held a tone of finality in it and Azula recognized that._

_''NO STOP! PLEASE DON'T GO! Don't go!'' She whimpered. Naruto sighed and took off his puke covered shirt. He wiped off the rest with a dry part and took out a brush._

_''I could at least do this much,'' He said brushing her hair._

_''Why?'' She asked._

_''I care...I always had since I was young...I shouldn't but I do. I thought you wanted me gone?''_

_''You were going to leave and never come back worth you?'' Tears dripped down her cheek. ''Everyone that leaves me never says goodbye.'' When the words left her mouth Naruto felt guilt. ''I was...going to be alone again...''_

_Naruto went over to her and lovingly caressed her cheek. ''I won't leave you...I promise.''_

''The food was obviously drugged. That accounts for my so called insanity.'' She said dismissively.

''Oh right...I forgot the great Azula couldn't be possibly be insane, even temporarily.''

''That's right...that is far beneath me...now go get me a sandwich for the little monster you planted inside of me,'' She said playfully as Naruto rolled his eyes.

''Right...and remember to tell him or her how I was always there for you.''

''Right...so whatever.''

_''Hey...how does it feel?'' He asked as the unbound Azula rubbed her wrists._

_''Refreshing to say the very least. They no longer have me bound 21 hours a day. Though it's a struggle more or less for me to walk.''_

_''We'll if you're good you might get outside privileges.''_

_''Don't screw with me Naruto...why are you back? I'm crazy remember.''_

_''I was upset...but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to come back. I promised to return remember.''_

_''No...I've been down hear so long the days all blur together. How did you convince them to let me out?''_

_''I told them I was more then enough to handle you. I destroyed the false Avatar weapon so you in your current condition would mean you had a lot of luck in order to kill me.''_

_''Luck? There is no luck only skill.''_

_''Didn't you just say you could barely walk?''_

_''Key word being barely.''_

_''Put your faith into me...trust me, soon enough you'll be out and about and Zuko can pardon you due to good behavior or whatever it's called. With my backing that should squash most of the protest.''_

_''I have...faith...in you.''_

_He could tell it was difficult for her to say those words. Did she really live a life without believing people would be there for her? That she couldn't count on others?_

_''Good...now we're going to work on you're matter towards the guards and nurses...what?...don't give me that look.''_

Two years passed since that time. ''Not like I liked kitchen duty anyway,'' She said in a huff. Azula had finally regained her coloring and most of her physique. At first she invaded the sun like a plague but she eventually got used to its rays again. Once she was able to freely walk outside in the prison yard she started work on regaining her lost stature. She had recently gained Kitchen duty but those blue flames of hers proved to make the food to hot.

She actually got a few visitors since then. Her family all visited her at different times. It took some time for her to warm up to them seeing as it took then so long to visit. Then there was Ty Lee, who wouldn't hurt a fly but could disarm and kill a man in 16 different ways with those magic fingers of hers.

Mai it took a good 17 months. She was no where as near as forgiving a Ty Lee for the whole taken in as prisoners and thrown into the boiling rock prison incident.

Two of them were sitting in her cell which contained a mattress and some blankets. The wooden board was taken out for the extra room. Azula was also allowed her a diary to log each day. The mailmen as he was called delivered a letter and went on his way.

**_Dear Azula,_**

_**Sorry to say I won't be visiting for awhile. An old enemy of mine from my world found his way here. He's already rounded up some old supporters of your father and is planning an attack. I'm needed out on the battle field and there's no telling when things will end. I'll try and right you whenever I can. I will never abandon you; as long as I live I will come and see you again. I won't die until you're free from your prison.** _

_She noticed something was scratched out. Was that an L?_

**_Sincerely, Naruto._**

**_P.S. Mai might be pissed at you since I convinced your brother to hold off on the wedding until you got out. I'm not sure if I told you they were engaged or not. If I were you I keep an eye on her hands._**

_Azula smiled...somehow he always managed to make her laugh or smile._

_Two months had passed since Naruto's last letter. He had promptly always sent one since the whole incident started. Seven letters total. She had counted them all. She would ask anyone who visited her and acquired about what happened, but they refused to answer. Azula became so desperate she attacked a guard and was thrown into solitary confinement._

_''NARUTO! YOU BASTARD! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE! THAT YOU WOULD GET ME OUT OF HERE! WHERE ARE YOU HUH? WAS THAT PROMISE JUST BULLSHIT? WHY! WHY DID YOU...Why did you leave me?'' For the first time in months she had broken down._

_Four days later Azula wouldn't eat or talk to anyone. She stayed in her cell during the duration as she was lost in recluse. She heard the cell door open. ''Go away! I'm not hungry.''_

_''Not even for a twinkie?''_

_She hopped up, recognizing the voice. There stood none other then Naruto. Throwing away all inhibitions she screamed out his name and tackled him to the ground. She then started sobbing into his chest. He held her there and let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore._

_''I thought...''_

_''I was dead...I did too...Though I put that bastard down for good.''_

_''You're sure? He won't come back.''_

_''Sasuke fucking 'Hate' Uchiha is dead. I cut the bastard into numerous pieces then crushed him to death. I made sure he wasn't going to come back. Bastard hit me with a Kirin while I was on top of a lake. Yeah I'm not sure how I was even conscious afterwards to finish him off. Though I did realize something.''_

_''Really? And what was...'' Azula was caught off as Naruto kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted for a moment but it was the sweetest thing either of them tasted. ''I think I might like where this is going.''_

_''When I thought I was going to die I thought of you and my promise. I then realize what I felt for you was none other then love. All the women in my life, the important ones were strong, not to mention had quite a temper. They were strong-willed and could more or less put me in my place. You're mother is a wonderful woman but a bit too kind-hearted. She was in pain and a part of me wanted to comfort her because parts of her remind me of a woman who loved me with all you're heart. I was guilty and in a way I used her. I feel horrible so I wanted to make it up to her by bringing her back her daughter, to bring you back. Though now I found himself falling for you and...it was even before then.''_

_''I don't know what to say.''_

_''Did you ever stop to think why I only fought you using fire bending?''_

_''?''_

_''You said the only man you would settle down with would be a one to defeat you in an Agni Kai. I think I knew what I felt for you long since then. Though our fights turned out into more or less a draw, me having the advantage because of my shinobi training. I've fought you for so long because I wanted to beat you, to win, so I could have you by my side. 'I've been watching you for years, as you grew into a beautiful yet cold-hearted woman. I've been a coward all these years, distancing myself from some attachments while hanging on to others. I didn't want the pain of losing my entire home again, to be ripped from this world like I was from the elemental nations. That burning Fire of yours, I wanted to expand it with my wind. That passion inside of you saved me. I found myself in time wanting to overtake to just be by your side. I love you Azula.''_

_''Naruto...I...You won.''_

_''What?''_

_''I never had lost before. I can't fight it any longer. You've beat me and you can claim me as yours. You won the battle for my heart. '' She pressed her body against his. ''You can have me if you will.''_

_''Trust me I do...but not now...not here...in a few weeks...I'll have you in a few weeks.''_

''And had me you did...this is why I'm in my current condition?'' She said rubbing her swollen belly. ''I think we should name her Zuala.''

''Geeze...how creative...I was thinking ore along the lines of naming 'him' Hikaru.''

''Hikaru?''

''The light of our lives.''

''And if it's a girl?''

''Hikari.''

''You lazy bastard...so cheesy...sweet but cheesy.''

''How is that cheesy?''

''You my good sir are obviously suffering from dementia.''

''Ok now that was random. That came from nowhere.''

''Shouldn't you be like praising me or something?''

''Trust me...you're ego doesn't need to be boosted anymore then it does now.

_Both of them laid naked as they held each other and kissed passionately. Naruto had snuck Azula out and left a blood clone in her place. Sins of the past be damned he was going to have her. The only people who could possibly kick his ass were Aang, who didn't have the instinct to kill so he wouldn't be able to finish the job, then their was Toph who he could easily beat my staying in the air and Ursa, who more or less...well he wasn't sure with her._

_Naruto cupped her breasts causing her to purr. Naruto started to circle around the nubs counter clockwise causing her to shiver. He kissed one of her nipples as he trailed down to her wet glistening sex. Naruto slipped in a finger and began stroking her clit. His tongue brushed across her clit as he continued his oral assault. Azula bucked into his face and moaned his name._

_''Yes that's it! Lick me there! Naruto!'' He could feel her body shudder from the assault. "I'm getting close, Naruto...that's it.'' She squeezed tightly as she arched her back._

_''I'm cumming!'' She screamed a she climaxed on his face. Naruto mopped it up with his fingers and licked it off._

_Naruto then pulled her down by the hips, lining himself with her entrance. ''Azula is your...''_

_''It's not intact...Tore it when I was nine...one of the worst days of my life.''_

_''Don't worry...from here on then it'll be better,'' He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. ''I love you.''_

_''I love you too...'' She said and grunted when Naruto pushed inside of her. She whimpered a bit and gritted her teeth from the pain._

_Naruto wrapped his arms around her and slowly edge in, kissing her jaw and neck to make sure she was in much bliss as possible. When Naruto filled her he stayed motionless for a few minutes before he started thrusting causing her to moan. He pulled out causing her to clench and thrust back in causing her to cry out._

_Azula wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss as she bucked against his thrusts. His initial thrusts were slow and deep and nearly numbed her mind but when he started to speed up she nearly lost it. Her body started to ache all over as the rapid and well timed thrusts had set her off._

_Naruto groaned out her name as he set a rhythm. She was just so wet and tight that it was driving him wild. Not only that but it felt right._

_After a few minutes they let out an earth shattering cry as they orgasmed together. Naruto laid his head on her chest, both of them were panting. Though they both weren't ready to call it a night just yet. Naruto pulled out as Azula rolled over. She wanted to be dominated by this man in every way. Only he would make her his submissive little bitch, only in bed of course._

_Naruto pushed back in and groaned._

_''Naruto! Oh fuck you're so deep!'' She moaned as he filled her deeper then before._

_''Azula...'' He gave her rear end a smack causing her to yelp. ''You like this don't you...''_

_''Yes...oh yes...fuck me,'' She moaned as they continued to couple. After a few more minutes both of them were starting to reach their peaks quickly. With four more thrusts Naruto exploded inside of her with his seed. Azula gave a groan as she fell forward, her juices dripping down her legs. Naruto fell along side next to her as hey laid in a spooning position, him still buried deep inside of her. They both laid together until sleep over took them._

''The best night of my life...'' Azula said as the clones helped her into a standing position.

''Mine too...''

''Oh shit...'' Azula swore as Naruto looked up.

''Wha...'' He looked at the floor noticing a puddle of water. ''oh hell...''

After the birth Azula and Naruto sat in the delivery room as the new mom held her newborn baby girl. ''Yu did great Hihime,'' (Fire Princes) Naruto said kissing Azula's cheek.

''We did great...who would think we could create something so beautiful...so perfect.'' The little girl had Azula's hair and nose but Naruto's eyes, ears, and whiskers. Four whiskers, two on each cheek. ''What should we name her?''

''Mihinokazeko...it means beautiful fire and wind child. Mihiko for short.''

''It's beautiful.''

Naruto then kissed his baby girl on the forehead. ''Welcome to the world Mihiko.''

000  
Story End  
000  
Hope you enjoyed this. My take on the infamous Insane Azula after cannon plot. Obviously AU from Celestial and Kitsune Avatar. If I get enough requests I'll do another NarutoxAvatar girl one-shot.


End file.
